Anthony's Surprise (A Romantic One-shot)
by BigBossMan538
Summary: Anthony and Larraine visit Unova's Nimbasa City and he's got a surprise for her! What could it possibly be? Rated T for an instance of sensuality.


Anthony's Surprise (A Romantic One-shot)

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I woke up early on a bright and beautiful summer morning on the first of July. Larraine and I were going to be seniors in college once the next semester started. I marched down the hall happily and saw Blastoise, Lucario, Zoroark and Gardevoir sleeping soundly in the living room. _They must've had another anime marathon last night, _I thought smiling. I immediately started making pancakes.

''Mmm, that smells good,'' Blastoise mumbled from the living room drowsily.

''OW! You stepped on my tail, Blastoise!'' Lucario said in an aggravated tone.

''Sorry!'' Blastoise said quickly.

''Good morning, gang!'' I called out. The group then came into the kitchen slowly.

''G'morning,'' Blastoise said yawning. ''You're going to put blueberries in those pancakes, right? Or chocolate chips?''

''Blueberries today, Blastoise,'' I replied. I looked at the pancakes which turned a nice golden brown. ''Ah, perfect!'' I said placing the steaming hot cakes onto a large plate. ''Dig in, everyone!'' The Pokemon then picked pancakes with forks (Blastoise taking the most). I sat down and plucked a few cakes for myself and started cutting into them humming happily.

''I sense a lot of joy in your heart, Anthony,'' Gardevoir commented smiling.

''That's right! I got big news for you guys!'' I said cheerfully. ''I'll be right back!'' I then pranced down the hall towards my room. I opened my sock drawer and pulled out a small black case. I then skipped back down the hall and into the kitchen. ''It involves this,'' I said holding out the case.

''Is that what I think it is?'' Lucario asked wide-eyed. I opened up the case and inside was a diamond ring.

''It's so beautiful!'' Gardevoir said in awe.

''Thank you. With this ring, I'm going to ask Larraine to marry me,'' I said proudly. Blastoise spat out his pancakes onto the table.

''You want to marry her?!'' Blastoise asked surprised. Blastoise then started to tear up. ''My best buddy is going to be a husband!'' Blastoise sobbed hugging me tightly and spinning me around. My head spun as I was set back on the ground. ''Congratulations, dude!''

''Thanks, Big B,'' I said to Blastoise as the world stopped spinning. ''I love Larraine with all my heart and soul. I have to spend the rest of my life with that amazing woman. I'm going to propose to her at the carnival in the Unova region's Nimbasa City. It's fitting because that is where I was born. On the ferris wheel to be precise.''

''So that's why you've been packing up those suitcases,'' Blastoise realized.

''Does anyone else know?'' Zoroark asked.

''Yeah, my family and Larraine's father,'' I answered. ''Larraine and I are going to Nimbasa City tomorrow. Can you four watch the place while I'm gone? I'll be back the day after tomorrow.''

''You bet!'' Blastoise said eagerly. ''We won't hurt anything!''

''Just don't rent a ton of Pay-Per-View movies,'' I warned. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

''Anthony! It's me!'' Larraine yelled.

''Hide this! Quickly!'' I said to Blastoise as I handed him the ring case. I then ran to answer the door and saw Larraine standing at the door in a white blouse, a black skirt, and her hair in a pony tail. ''Good morning, Larraine! You're as beautiful as ever.''

''Aw, you sweet thing you! Thank you!'' Larraine said embracing me and placing her head on my chest. ''And you're as handsome as ever!''

''Thank you. Anyways, come on in! Can I get you anything? I just made pancakes,'' I asked as I took Larraine by the hand and walked into the living room.

''No thanks. I'm good,'' Larraine replied.

''Well, I'll go get showered and dressed so we can do whatever you'd like. Turn on the TV if you want,'' I said romantically.

''Okay! Have a nice shower!'' Larraine said waving to me. _I hope Blastoise hid that ring well, _I thought nervously.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I turned on the TV. The channel was set to the news where a woman was talking about tomorrow's weather.

''And tomorrow, we can expect some light summer showers,'' the weather woman elaborated.

''At least we can still make it to Nimbasa tomorrow,'' I said relieved. I looked over at Anthony's Pokémon. Blastoise had his hands behind his back and a nervous look on his face. ''What's wrong, Blastoise?'' I asked curiously. Blastoise smiled sheepishly. ''You have something behind your back?'' I asked. Blastoise and the other Pokemon ran out panicking. ''Okay,'' I said dropping sweat and turning my attention back to the TV. Anthony trotted down the hall dressed in a sky blue and white, collared shirt and khaki shorts.

''Ready to go, sweetie?'' he asked straightening out his collar.

''Uh huh,'' I said turning off the TV.

''Okay guys, we'll be gone for a few hours watching a movie and getting ready for the trip. Be good!'' Anthony said before locking the door.

''I can't wait for tomorrow!'' I said giddily as I embraced Anthony with a hug.

''Neither can I,'' Anthony responded. ''Everything's more fun with someone you love.''

''Yeah. We can go on the ferris wheel, the rollercoaster, the bumper cars and more!'' I said excited. I got in front of Anthony and placed my ear to his chest. ''Your heartbeat is such a beautiful sound.''

''Thank you. But, it's not as beautiful as you,'' Anthony said reddening slightly. I giggled and leapt up to peck Anthony on the lips.

''You're the best kisser next to my mother,'' Anthony said lifting my head gently. I got lost in his handsome eyes. I nuzzled harder against Anthony's body in response and sighed contentedly. _I can just spend all day near him, _I thought. _I wish this man would just get down on his knee and marry me already!_

*Anthony's p.o.v*

It was the middle of the night. I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. My heart raced with excitement at the thought of proposing to Larraine. _I can't wait for tomorrow. The wait is just killing me! I have to propose to her! _I thought determined. Then, a hint of doubt sprouted within me. _But, what if Larraine says no? No, Anthony. Don't think like that! She loves me and I her. We're meant for each other! _I then yawned and started to close my eyes until I fell asleep.

The next morning…

I awoke instantly to the sound of my alarm and quickly turned it off. It was 8:00 in the morning. _Today's the day! _I thought grinning. I leaped out of bed and into the shower. I whistled happily. ''Gonna propose to Larraine! Go-nna pro-pose!'' I sang happily.

''Anthony?'' I heard Larraine yell.

''AUGH!'' I screamed. _She better not have heard me! _I thought panicked.

''Is everything okay?'' Larraine asked.

''O-oh, yeah! Everything's peachy! Didn't expect you to be here so early!'' I said quickly.

''Sorry. Blastoise let me in,'' Larraine explained. ''You in the shower?''

''Uh-huh! Be right out in a jiffy!'' I said. I finished up my shower and jumped out to get ready. I brushed, used my deodorant, and grabbed my bags only to see Larraine in the living room. ''Good morning, my princess,'' I said wrapping my arms around her.

''Good morning, my prince,'' she replied nuzzling me.

''Ready to go?'' I asked smiling.

''Yep! I can't wait!'' Larraine replied. We picked up our bags and prepared to leave.

''Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!'' I said waving. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. ''It's going to be a beautiful day today.''

''Yeah. I love these summer mornings,'' Larraine said admiring the day. We got in Larraine's car and began our drive to the airport. ''You sure about flying there, Anthony?''

''Yeah, it's the fastest way of getting to Unova,'' I answered not taking my eyes off the road. We saw Viridian City Airport in the distance. I parked the car close to the airport's entrance. ''Here we are! Let's hustle on in!'' I said getting out of the car. Larraine was about to get out when I opened the door for her.

''Thank you!'' she said smiling.

''Sure! Anything for you!'' I replied cheerfully. I picked up Larraine's bags for her and we walked into the airport. We reached the metal detectors. I let Larraine get in front of me.

''Next!'' the police guard yelled. Larraine went through without a problem. I then went through and the detector went off. _Oh no, don't tell me! _I thought dropping sweat. ''All right, young man. Let's search ya.'' A Growlithe came up to me and sniffed my bags as the police guard searched my pockets. ''Well, there's nothing on you,'' The guard said. The Growlithe then started to dig at my suitcase barking furiously. ''What've we got here?'' the guard said coming up to my bag. Larraine looked at the bag curiously. Sensing what he could be referring to, I took action.

''Larraine, just go on ahead! I'll catch up!'' I said nervously.

''But…'' Larraine was about to say.

''Don't worry! Everything will be fine!'' I said eagerly. Larraine then walked off towards our plane. Just as she disappeared from sight, the guard pulled out my ring case.

''A ring?'' the guard asked aloud.

''You saw that girl, right? I'm proposing to her later today,'' I explained.

''Oh, sorry to delay you!'' the guard said putting the ring back in my suitcase. ''Good luck!''

''Thank you!'' I yelled walking away.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

I sat down in my seat near the window. _I hope nothing is wrong with Anthony, _I thought worried thinking about the metal detector incident as I looked at the sun-drenched runway.

''Hey beautiful,'' Anthony said coming up to me as he put his stuff away.

''Hi. What was wrong at the metal detector?'' I asked curiously.

''Oh, uh, I had a few loose coins in my bag,'' Anthony replied quickly.

''Are you telling me the truth?'' I asked raising an eyebrow skeptically.

''Sure I'm sure!'' Anthony said reassuringly. Anthony then put his hand on my shoulder. ''I would never lie to you, sweetie.'' Anthony's eyes seemed to sparkle as he spoke.

''Okay. I'll trust you,'' I said smiling.

''C'mere,'' Anthony said putting his hands on the side of my head and making me kiss him on the lips.

''Mmm,'' I moaned as we embraced each other. We let each other go so that we could catch our breath. ''That was the best kiss I've ever had in all my life,'' I said as my heart raced inside me.

''Glad you liked it,'' Anthony said panting.

''LIKED it? I loved it!'' I said hugging him tightly. The plane then began to move. We looked out the window and saw our plane make its way towards the runway. ''Here we go!'' I squealed happily. The plane sped down the runway and we were soon in the air.

''Wow! We're going up so high!'' Anthony said in awe. We saw the Viridian Forest and the city below us. ''If all goes well, we'll be at Nimbasa in three hours.''

''I can't wait!'' I said happily. ''And I can't wait to see what Pokémon live in Unova! Do you remember what it's like in Unova, Anthony?''

''Hardly. I was only two when my family and I moved to Kanto,'' Anthony answered scratching his head. ''It'll be interesting to see if I can remember anything when we get there.''

''We'll see,'' I said gazing out the window again. We could see the ocean below us. Wailord herds were crossing the sea as well.

''Quite romantic, wouldn't you say?'' Anthony asked wrapping his arms around me.

''Mm-hm,'' I nodded contentedly. Anthony kissed the side of cheek repeatedly causing my heart to flutter like a happy Butterfree in a flower field. ''Are you French? Because you sure know how to treat a woman like me.''

''No but it still comes naturally to me,'' Anthony replied hugging me tighter. I giggled and started kissing him back.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

I was fast asleep on the plane trying to pass the time for when we get to Unova.

''Anthony! Wake up!'' Larraine said shaking me.

''Huh? Wha?'' I said waking up and wiping the drool dripping from my mouth.

''We're landing in Nimbasa right now!'' Larraine said excitedly. ''Let's get ready to go!''

''Oh! Right!'' I said. We landed on the ground with no difficulty. I grabbed all of our stuff and we exited the plane. ''Wow, what an impressive city!'' I said in awe of the large buildings and the theme park in the distance. ''Let's go find a hotel and drop off our stop, sweetie. Then, we can figure out what to do first, okay sweetie?''

''Okay!'' Larraine replied. We left the airport and found an inn to drop off our luggage. ''They have hot springs here!'' Larraine squealed in delight. ''Can we go in there, Anthony? Can we?!''

''Sure! Why not?'' I answered happily. ''I could use a good bath after all.'' I escorted Larraine to her room and I found mine which was sadly on the opposite side of the inn. I got dressed in my swim trunks and grabbed my towel to meet Larraine at the springs.

''Yoo-hoo! I'm ready to relax!'' Larraine yelled coming down the stairs in her one piece swim suit.

''Ladies first,'' I said opening the door for her.

''Thank you!'' Larraine said gratefully. We entered the hot springs and saw that there were several people already there including a mother and her son playing in a shallow pool next to the main pool, a lone female lying in a lawn chair and a skinny old man sitting in the pool. The air was thick with steam emanating off of the springs. Larraine was the first to put her foot into the spring. She then got the rest of the way in and got a serene expression on her face. ''This feels sooooo goooood…'' Larraine said in a zombie-like tone. I entered the spring next.

''Ooh, this DOES feel good,'' I added happily. I felt like I was going to melt if I stayed in there for too long. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the old man was moving closer to us.

''Hey there youngsters,'' the old man said. ''Where're you from?''

''We're from the Kanto region,'' I answered. ''We're here on a mini vacation of sorts.''

''Good good. I hope you have fun here in Nimbasa,'' the old man said smiling. ''You two look very cute together!'' Larraine and I blushed at the comment.

''Thank you! We get that a lot!'' Larraine said wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me on the lips.

''Yep, very cute indeed,'' the old man said. Suddenly, Larraine leapt up screaming holding her rear as her face flushed red. The others at the springs looked at us in shock and surprise. Larraine then slapped the old man on the right cheek angrily. The old man caressed his cheek with his right hand as it reddened with a hand mark.

''Larraine, what's gotten into you?'' I asked shocked at her actions.

''This man just touched my butt!'' Larraine snapped embarrassed as tears formed in her eyes. I glared daggers at the old man.

''I can assure you, young man! It was all an accident!'' the man said nervously.

''You pervert! How dare you do that to my girlfriend!'' I shouted angrily.

'Heheheheh! Looks like the cat is out of the bag! It was worth it!'' the man cackled. I got in the man's face still glaring.

''Get out of my sight or I'll call the police and have you thrown in jail for pedophilia!'' I snarled angrily. The man looked at me frightened and looked at the other people in the springs who were glaring at the old man as well (except for the boy who was confused at what was going on). The man jumped out of the spring, grabbed his towel and ran out. Larraine had her face in her hands and sobbed.

''I've never felt so violated before in my life!'' she sobbed. I embraced her in a tight hug.

''I'm sorry he did that to you, Larraine. Don't worry. As I promised before, I will always protect you,'' I said comfortingly.

''Thank you, Anthony. Thank you,'' Larraine said putting her head on my right shoulder sobbing.

*Larraine's p.o.v*

Soon after the incident at the hot springs, Anthony and I left to go to his room and watch some TV to calm our nerves. We were watching a Pokémon Musical (which is what Nimbasa is famous for) adaptation of _The Wizard of Oz_. Dorothy was being portrayed by a Kirlia and Toto a Lillipup. The movie at the part where Dorothy and her friends are being confronted by the Cowardly Lion (a Luxray). The Scarecrow and the Tin Man were being represented by a Cacturne and a Lucario respectively.

''These Pokémon are really good actors. They're practically spot on with the original human actors!'' Anthony commented.

''That's right. You can understand what they're saying,'' I realized. ''The costumes on the Pokémon are really cute!'' The movie then went to a commercial break.

''My mother used to work in Pokémon Musicals. She would train Pokémon to sing, dance and act. I didn't get to see her work because she retired from it to raise Napoleon and I but dad said that she was really good,'' Anthony went on.

''I bet she was!'' I smiled. ''Well, it's currently 12:00. Shall we go to the theme park?''

''Okay!'' Anthony said eagerly. ''You go on ahead. I got to get something.''

''Uh, alright,'' I said confused. I walked out the door and down the stairs. _What's he hiding? Could he…? Nah, don't get ahead of yourself, Larraine. You'll only be setting yourself up for disappointment, _I thought to myself. I walked out to the town and instantly smelled the wonderful smell of corn-on-the-cob, corn dogs and popcorn in the air. The theme park was dead ahead and I picked up my pace a bit. There were many people and Pokémon wandering around the grounds talking and laughing. The world famous ferris wheel stood proudly looking over the park like a sentinel protecting his castle.

''Hey, sweetie!'' Anthony said wrapping his arms around my stomach and hoisting me up in the air causing me to scream and laugh happily. He then set me down on the ground gently.

''You're strong!'' I said giggling.

''You ready to have some fun?'' Anthony asked excitedly as he paid for our admission.

''Yeah! Let's go!'' I answered grabbing Anthony's hand. We ran into the park and made our way to the bumper cars first. The ride session just ended and we were thankfully able to get in. I found a dark blue car and Anthony found a red one. ''Not going easy on you just because you're my boyfriend!''

''I don't expect you to!'' Anthony responded playfully. The ride turned on and I was rammed against the wall by a young boy. Anthony rammed the boy's car in response freeing me.

''Thanks!'' I said before charging into Anthony.

''Playing dirty are you?'' Anthony asked smiling. Anthony was then tackled by a girl about our age. She wore a black t-shirt with a Purrloin face on it, short denim shorts and an over-the-top bust size (the kind you'd see on Photoshop sites).

''Hey, handsome!'' the girl said flirtatiously. _Oh no you DON'T, sister! _I thought as envy overtook me. I slammed the girl into the wall glaring all the while.

''He's MY boyfriend, sis!'' I snarled angrily.

''Okay okay! Sorry!'' the girl retorted defensively. Soon, the ride finished its run. Anthony got up out of his seat and I ran over to him quickly and threw my arms around him smooching him repeatedly.

''Thanks for that,'' Anthony said gratefully.

''No problem. You will ALWAYS be mine,'' I said snuggling up to him. We exited the ride and, as we exited, I noticed that witch pulling her eyelid down and sticking her tongue out at me. I did the same and glared at her.

''Down girl. I only have eyes for you!'' Anthony said comfortingly. I turned away from her with a ''humph'' as we continued to walk away. ''Want to get some food?''

''Sure!'' I said cheering up.

''What would you like? Sushi? Corn-on-the-cob? Shish kebob?'' Anthony asked. I looked around and saw a pizza stand.

''I'd like some pizza. I want olives and pepperoni, please,'' I requested.

''You got it!'' Anthony said walking away towards the stand's line. I found a table underneath a tree. Anthony soon returned with two plates of pizza. He sat down at the table with me and gave me my pizza. Anthony's slice had sausage, pineapple and mushroom on it. ''Well, let's dig in!'' Anthony then chomped down on the pizza making a content groan. ''How's your pizza?''

''It's good,'' I said simply as I nibbled at my piece. Admittedly, I eat like a bird at times. But, Anthony was eating a little too fast. ''Slow down, Anthony. That's not very gentlemanly.''

''Sorry,'' Anthony said embarrassed. _Sheesh, I didn't mean to sound like a nagging mom, _I thought realizing my attitude. I then noticed some sauce on Anthony's face and giggled.

''Here, you got some sauce on your face, sweetie,'' I said taking a napkin and wiping his face. Anthony chuckled at my gesture.

''Thanks, mom!'' Anthony said jokingly.

''Well, I should train for the day I become a mother, y'know,'' I said smiling. Anthony then turned red at my response causing me to blush as well. I then scooted up to Anthony and nuzzled into his left arm.

''You're so cute,'' Anthony said kissing my cheek.

''You, too,'' I replied.

*Anthony's p.o.v*

''This ride looks pretty intense,'' I said looking up at the rollercoaster deservingly named ''The Heart-stopper.''

''We don't have to do this if you don't want to,'' Larraine consoled. _No. I saved the world twice! I can't be afraid of a theme park ride! I got to be a man, _I thought determined.

''Let's go,'' I said trying to scrounge up some courage. We got in line waiting for the coaster to come back around. My heart pounded like a drum as I heard the coaster roar above us. Larraine wrapped one arm around my right arm and nuzzling it comfortingly. I smiled at her gesture and hugged her lightly. The coaster then came back. ''Let's go up to the very front.''

''Are you sure? Don't pressure yourself for me, sweetheart,'' Larraine said unsurely.

''No, I insist!'' I said as we ran up to the very front of the coaster. Larraine got in first followed by me.

''All right, ladies and gentlemen, please keep your appendages in the coaster at all times,'' the man with the mic said as we were secured into the coaster. ''Now sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!'' the man said as we were then whisked away by the coaster. We slowly crawled up to the top of the coaster.

''Ooooh, I'm so excited!'' Larraine said eagerly as we neared the top. _Maybe this was a bad idea, _I thought gulping. We stopped at the peak of the coaster. My heart was beating a hundred times faster than normal. I looked down at the ground. It felt like we were up higher than Mt. Everest! Then, the ride moved forward. ''Here we goooooooo!'' Larraine screamed as we went over the top. All the people in the coaster screamed at the top of their lungs and laughed in delight. I on the other hand was screaming in pure FEAR! ''ISN'T THIS FUN, ANTHONY?!''

''Y-Y-YEAH! LOTS!'' I yelled. We twisted and turned as we shot up and down the ride screaming all the while. _This WAS a bad idea! _I thought regretfully. The ride was over in about two-and-a-half minutes time. I got up and got out of the coaster dizzily. A feeling of sickness came over my stomach. I fell to my knees and hugged my stomach in pain groaning all the while.

''Anthony, what's wrong?'' Larraine asked worriedly.

''Hey buddy, you all right?'' the man running the coaster asked jogging up to me.

''M-my st-stomach. It hurts! Really badly!'' I said weakly. I then felt vomit shot up my throat causing me to quickly cover my mouth. I ran over to the nearest garbage can and hurled chunks. The vomit caused me to cough furiously. All of a sudden, everything went blurry as my knees wobbled and my legs felt like jelly. I started to collapse as everything went dark.

''Anthony!'' Larraine yelled as I fainted.

Thirty minutes later…

I awoke under a tree at the theme park. A wet washcloth was on my forehead and Larraine was sitting by my side on her knees. It was dark outside.

''Good! You're awake!'' Larraine said relieved.

''W-what happened?'' I asked groggily.

''You passed out after we got off the roller coaster,'' Larraine explained sadly. ''I'm so sorry, Anthony. I shouldn't have forced you to get on the roller coaster!'' Larraine then started to tear up.

''No. Don't cry, Larraine!'' I said embracing her. ''It's my fault for making myself sick! Please, don't cry!'' Larraine looked at me drying her eyes.

''It's all right. Do you feel better?'' Larraine asked.

''Yeah,'' I said. ''Wanna go on the ferris wheel? That's a bit more relaxing.''

''Sure! Whatever you want!'' Larraine answered happily. We ran over to the ferris wheel as it ended its session. We got onto a blue cart and waited for the ride to officially start. _Okay, once we get to the very top of the ride, I'll pop the question! _I thought excitedly. We neared the top of the ferris wheel signaling my move!

''Larraine, look outside!'' I cried.

''What is it?'' Larraine asked looking outside. I quickly got down on my knee. ''What was that for?'' Larraine asked before noticing me on the ground. I took her by her hands.

''Larraine, I need to ask you a question. How much do you love me?'' I asked seriously. Larraine's face flushed at the question.

''W-why I-I-'' Larraine stammered nervously. The ride then started to move. ''I love with all of my being, Anthony.''

''And I feel the same way about you,'' I said romantically. ''I have another question for you,'' I said as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out the ring case and Larraine's eyes instantly widened. I opened it up. ''Will you marry me?'' I asked slowly presenting her the ring. Larraine's eyes filled with tears as she put her hands over her heart.

''I-I-I never thought I'd see this day,'' she said through watery eyes. ''This is too much! I mean, we-we're still in college and I…I…'' Larraine stammered trying not to cry. Sadness churned inside my heart. _She hates the idea,_ I thought frowning sadly and disheartened. ''YES!'' Larraine sobbed leaping onto me causing us to fall the floor of the cart. ''I would love to!'' Larraine said before repeatedly kissing me. I could hear some people clapping, cheering and whistling at my brave proposal.

One month later (still Anthony's p.o.v)…

We held our wedding at the beach at Vermillion City. I made Napoleon my best man. Larraine's friends, Rachel and Cassidy, were Larraine's first ladies. Our families were there. Even Blastoise, Gardevoir, Lucario and Zoroark all dressed appropriately. Larraine and I stood before each other holding hands. She was wearing a beautiful floral, white wedding dress holding a bouquet of white roses and I a traditional black tuxedo, bow tie and dress shoes.

''I can't believe this is happening,'' Blastoise sobbed. ''Our little buddy is growing up! Soon, I'll be an uncle!''

''You're not even related to him!'' Lucario said. Zoroark shushed them before the holy man spoke.

''We are gathered this evening to celebrate the wedding between a man and a woman,'' the holy man spoke sophisticatedly. ''Do YOU Anthony take this woman to be my lawfully wedded wife?'' the man asked me. My heart raced at the question.

''I do,'' I said swallowing my nervousness.

''And do YOU Larraine take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'' the man asked Larraine.

''I do,'' Larraine replied eagerly. The man smiled proudly.

''Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,'' the man said gesturing with his hands. We did as we were permitted and the beach air was filled with a standing ovation. Larraine's father sobbed as he clapped happily.

''That's my girl!'' he sobbed joyously.

''I love you. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you,'' I said to Larraine as our foreheads touched each other.

''I feel the same way,'' Larraine replied. Larraine and I walked down the middle of the groups. Larraine flung her bouquet up into the air behind her.

''Got it!'' Cassidy shouted proudly.

''No fair! You stole it from me!'' Rachel snapped.

''Did not!'' Cassidy retorted. _Those two, _I thought annoyed.

''Hey, where are you going, you two?!'' Napoleon shouted to us. ''You're going to miss the reception!''

''No, we just want some time alone if that's all right,'' I yelled back.

''Okay, you two lovebirds,'' Napoleon teased. I couldn't help but notice a small tear in Napoleon's left eye. Larraine and I hustled over to the opposite end of the beach and sat down on the sand. The sea sparkled beautifully and there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

''The sea is so beautiful,'' Larraine observed.

''Yeah,'' I said simply.

''Anthony, I have to ask you something. What are we going to do about having kids?'' Larraine asked seriously.

''Let's try for that after we graduate from college,'' I said calmly. ''Does that sound good?''

''Yes, that's sensible,'' Larraine responded. ''I'm really looking forward to our life together. I really am.''

''So am I,'' I said putting my hand on top of Larraine's. We then kissed each other on the lips lying on the beach as the sun set itself on the horizon. ''It feels like we only met yesterday!''

''I know. We've been through a lot together and we've come so far. Let's keep going one step at a time,'' Larraine said to me.

''Right. One step at a time,'' I said nodding. ''Want to get some cake?''

''Yeah!'' Larraine said smiling. I helped Larraine up and carried her bridal style as we made our way back towards the reception in the distance.

Don't forget to vote on the poll! It ends September 3rd! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
